


Homesick

by lillullaby



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillullaby/pseuds/lillullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was so much easier 3 years ago. When they were younger and crazier and didn't live together. When they would make out in storage rooms and rub up against eachother in the backs of vans and that was enough.<br/>But it wasn't any more"</p><p>Joe and Andy went domestic over the hiatus and have a hard time sleeping apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This defines 'word barf'. But I think I like it anyway.

x  
This tour was a hard one. 

  
They were fresh off hiatus; their sound was awesome, the shows bigger and better than ever, and they were playing arenas and gigs that still awed Andy sometimes.  
But, it was so much easier 3 years ago. When they were younger and crazier and didn't live together. When they would make out in storage rooms and rub up against each other in the backs of vans and that was enough.

  
But it wasn't any more

  
He was used to being at home. To small tours that lasted three week from his time with tDT. Used to waking up, jogging the hiking trail around the lake, and doing studio work all day. But most specifically, he was used to having Joe to himself. To late night conversations and early morning kisses. He would go to sleep in his big warm bed with Joe, and then wake up all wrapped up and tangled together.  
It was a domestic dream.

  
Which is what made going on tour, with tiny bunks and no privacy, so hard. He lived the perfect life, and was spoiled by it.  
Andy loved touring, loved playing live. He wouldn't give it up for anything, and he knew Joe felt the same. But that didn't make Andy any less grouchy about it.

  
x

  
They tried sharing bunks. Squeezing in and clutching at eachother. Joe would settle against the wall, arms twisted around Andy to keep him from falling out. They always woke eachother up by moving and not having anywhere to go, elbows landing in unfortunate places. Joe had to tie his hair back before bed or risk suffocating Andy with it.  
The support didn't always work, either, and Andy would fall out anyway, a rude awakening in the form of landing hard on the ground.  
The worst part was that they couldn't talk. They were too acutely aware of the limited space between bunks. It wasn't comparable to home. Not at all. Soon, they just gave up. Kissing eachother goodnight and slipping into their seperate bunks.

x.

It all started when Joe sat down next to him on the couch in the lounge. The tour bus was cruising slong the highway . Joe throws his legs over Andy’s, pushing into his space to rest his head on Andy’s shoulder. Andy was so relieved and thankful for the touch he could cry.

x.

They weren't affectionate usually. They just tended to keep their relationship to themselves, neither of them very into PDA. They never were a couple that needed to be joined at the hip- comfortable putting space between eachother, not always having to occupy eachothers' space.  
That went out the window this tour.  
Now, they were touch starved. A desperate clinging need to grab eachothers hands when they needed their attention, or rest a hand on backs or arms when they were passing. Little things that they didn't need before, but soon became lifelines.

x.

Every night Joe grabbed Andy right before going onstage, a desperate kiss and then they were off. The one time he didn't, because of the stage layout, Andy felt off a beat the whole show.

x.

Andy feelt his shoulders tense up the longer the guy talked before the camera starts rolling. They’re were meeting  with an interviewer, and this guy was an absolute jerk. Joe placed a hand on the small of his back as they are hooked up with microphones and Andy felt all the tension leak out of him, a calming feeling spreading from that point of his back.

x.

Joe sat on some dingy ass couch in a dressing room, laughing it up with guys from some other band on tour. Andy leaned over, hand braced on Joe’s shoulders, and just rested his chin on Joe’s head for a minute before leaving. It was so out of character that Andy was suprised, himself. But Joe just smiled up at him, casual as ever, and continued talking.

x

They’re a month into tour, the show that night was somewhere in Texas, and they’re all sitting on a leather couch as Patrick and Pete answered the questions the interviewer threw at them, Andy and Joe chimed in occasionally. Joes leg shook compulsively throughout the entire interview. It was a quick, distracting, and shook the entire couch along with it. Andy leaned in closer to him, and let his knee rest against Joe's. Joes entire body relaxed, Andy could feel how strung up he was, now that all the tension had leaked out of him. Finally, after a solid five minutes of shaking, Joe just leaned back in the couch.  Pete threw Andy a greatful look, and Patrick let out a relieved breath as the couch stops jiggling. Joe didn't even seem to notice.

 

x

 

Joe was standing off stage, tuning his guitar preshow. Andy pressed along his back, hands tucked into Joe's pockets and his face nuzzled between his shoulder blades. As Joe started warming up, Andy could feel the muscles jump and shift under his skin as he plays. Could feel the music through Joe’s body. Pete whistleed and knocked into them as he passed and Andy just grunted at him and stayed put.

 

x.

 

They were both exhausted and irritable. Joe, who’s form of anger is telling passive aggressive jokes, had already snapped at a tech guy twice.  
They needed to do something, anything. And soon.

x.

It was a Tuesday when they got their first hotel night. Andy had been counting down the days, and suspects Joe had been doing the same.  
There was a big group that  going out that night, and it seemed like every single one of them individually asked Joe if he's going. His 'No's got less and less nice every time until the last person asked and Joe just walked away, strung out and aggravated.

  
When they got to the hotel lobby, Joe grabbed Andy's hand and pracically dragged him toward their room. As soon as they got in Joe's bag was flung across the room and he was face first on the bed; stretched across it, legs splayed wide. He flipped over after a moment to make grabby hands at Andy, and pulled the other man down on top of him.

  
Andy knew how this works, it was like riding a bicycle. The familiar feeling of comfort seeped back into his bones. Curling up with Joe was like coming home.

  
"Oh, thank god." It's muffled as he nuzzled his face into Andy's neck, and held him against his chest as he rubbed his hands across Andy's back. Andy practically purred, it felt so good.

 

"I misse-"

 

"Me too" Joe's voice was a little breathy and drowsy, eyes already drooping.

"We should shower, babe." Joe just hummed back, making no move to get up.

"And eat, come on." Joe just shook his head, and opened his eyes a little, a smile on his face.

"Later. Nap first."

Andy gave in easily, not really wanting to move, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a post-nap piece that had sharing showers, and maybe some cuddly sleepy morning sex.  
> Yes/no?
> 
> From the headcannon: "I want a fic where Andy and Joe miss sleeping together when they’re on tour. At home they have a big bed where they can curl around eachother, but the bunks don’t really have enough room for two people. Sometimes they’ll try anyway- squeezing in, wrapping their arms tight around eachother so that neither of them fall out.  
> They’re a little touch starved, and neither of them have been sleeping very well. They make up for it by curling up together on the couch during free time. Their PDA levels have reached an all time high. Cuddling up against eachother, kisses, hugs throughout the day that normally would be saved for more private places.  
> When they finally get a hotel room after a show, Joe skips going out with the rest of the guys and immediately pushes Andy to the bed and tangles them together, finally content.  
> I may write this fic."
> 
> Tell me which of my headcannons to write next on my tumblr 'partyhardyhurley'.


End file.
